


The Chase

by AngelaCake



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 19:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaCake/pseuds/AngelaCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute dumb moment at the Salvatore boarding house!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

Elena streaked through the open hallway, leaving only a blur for Damon to follow. She rushed a corner and stopped dead, jerking herself back against the wall and quieting her breath. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and listened. Damon had stopped on the balcony above the parlor. He cocked his head and looked around, smiling slowly.  
"Got you," he taunted in a low voice. A split-second before he launched himself around the corner to her hiding place, Elena threw herself to the other side of the hall. Damon crashed into the wall where she'd been and Elena laughed. He growled and turned around, but her and her giggles had already disappeared over the balcony. He rushed to the main room as she sprinted for the dining room. Damon paused and listened. Elena was rushing heedlessly through the main hall, expecting his pursuit, making a dash for the basement, when suddenly Damon appeared around the corner. She careened into his arms and they both flew backward. Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her through the air, grinning. Elena laughed and before she could register the movement, Damon set her down in their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me this never happened


End file.
